


Smutty Shit

by vcdbtch2



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcdbtch2/pseuds/vcdbtch2
Summary: Arthur comes home from a long day at work and wants nothing to be with his Husband, or rather inside his Husband.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Smutty Shit

Arthur groaned as he pulled up to another red light, the third in a row. He let his head fall back on the seat, tapping his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to turn green. All he wanted was to come home from a long day of work, watch doctor who reruns with his Husband until he either got sleepy or horny then go from there.

The second the light turned green he slammed his foot down on the pedal and sped as fast as the speed limit would allow him too, swerving in and out of lanes until he approached the next set of lights.

Just when he thought luck was going to be on his side, the lights switched to yellow and before he even knew what he was going, he shook his head and sped through the light.

With the last speed light behind him, it was only a few more blocks to his house and just the thought of seeing his Husband again made his heart speed up in his chest and a smile to grace his face.

The second he pulled into the driveway, he was greeted with the deep bark of their golden retriever in the backyard. He parked the car, reaching into the backseat to grab his laptop case before heading towards the house.

He twisted the key in, pushing the door open and breathing in the homely scent of whatever meal Merlin decided to make for dinner. Merlin’s Mother was always cooking for him as a child and now that he was an adult, he took that role in the household and made mouth watering meals every night, ready for Arthur when he gets home.

“Merls, i’m home” He called out, setting his things on the kitchen counter and heading towards the large pot on the stove. He opened the lid, breathing in the warm smell that made his stomach grumble and just as he was dipping his fingers in, he felt strong arms wrap about his waist from behind and felt his Husband’s chin on his shoulder.

He hummed contently, leaning into the warmth and closing his eyes as he felt warm lips slowly trail from behind his ear to the base of his neck.

“ i missed you” Merlin murmured in his ear, tightening his grip. Arthur turned around and smiled, bringing his hands up to brush the hair from his loves face before leaning forward and catching his lips in a sweet kiss.

Even after 3 years of dating and a year of being married, the feeling of Merlin’s lips against his own made his heart swell and warmth pool in the pit of his stomach.

“i missed you too, i love you” He smiled when he pulled back, leaning forward to peck his lips again before pulling out of his grasp and serving up dinner.

After they ate, the two boys lie huddled up together on the couch under a thick blanket, watching the last episode of doctor who like they did most evenings. Sometimes they would watch some crappy rom com movie or Arthur would suggest a horror movie just so he could wrap his arm tightly around Merlin whenever he got scared, but most of the time they watched doctor who, simply because it was Merlin’s favorite.

“how was work?” Merlin asked, idly playing with Arthur’s fingers that rested on his stomach. Arthur hummed in response, nuzzling his face further into his Husbands neck and breathing in the comforting smell of lavender and shampoo.

“pretty boring. had a meeting first thing which lasted 2 hours because Gilli kept messing up the whiteboard presentations”

Merlin chuckled in response, the deep rumble of his chest shooting straight to Arthur’s groin and it was pretty clear he wasn’t going to sleep any time soon.

“give him a break, he’s from the stone age, he doesn’t know how to use computers”

Arthur too chuckled at that, a fond smile gracing it’s way to his lips. Merlin was alwaysthe kind of person to see the good in someone, to defend them if the situation needed it.

He shifted slightly in his spot, the tent in his pants becoming more uncomfortable with every second. Though he wanted Merlin tonight, he was hesitant to act on it when he saw just how comfortable his love looked under the pile of blanket, his eyes intently focused on the show.

With that in mind, he unclasped one of their intertwined hands as slowly reached out to settle his hands just below Merlin’s stomach, his thumb rubbing small circles along his V.

When he felt the muscles underneath his hand tense, he looked up to see Merlin’s eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. Taking this a good sign, he lifted his hand and slowly ghosted his finger along his hard body, from his lower stomach all the way up to his shoulders and back down, loving the way his muscles rippled underneath his touch.

Merlin’s hips bucked under his touch and Arthur became aware of the growing erection in his lovers pants. He leaned up onto his elbow, watching his lovers face when he let his finger slowly glide lower until it was on the inside of his thigh.

His husband let out a whimper at his touch and that was all he needed to crawl on top of him and catch his lips in another soft kiss. The feeling of Merlin’s erection pressed against his made his brain fog and he rolled his hips, desperate for any kind of friction.

Merlin gasped against his lips, giving Arthur the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue between his soft lips, his hands flying up to tangle in Merlin’s soft mess of curls while his tongue grazed the top of his mouth.

All of the sudden, the kiss turned filthy and soon they were panting against each other’s mouths, hands frantically running against every inch of skin they could find while their hips continuously bucked against eachother.

Arthur pulled off Merlin’s lips with pop, the whine of loss he got in return making his dick jump. He reached out and pressed his hand against his Husband’s cheek, willing his eyes open. Merlin’s eyes were blown wide with lust, a deep red flush on his cheeks, running down his neck and disappearing into his t-shirt, his lips bruised and swelled.

“i love you” Arthur whispered, leaning forwardto press a lingering kiss to Merlin’s mouth again before trailing his lips down his jawline to his earlobe, gently tugging the flesh between his teeth while Merlin whimpered against him. His ears were always the most sensitive part of him, that and his nipples.

Releasing his earlobe between his teeth, Arthur moved down and pressing lingering kisses to his neck and collar bones, occasionally nipping the skin making Merlin hiss before running his tongue along the area over and over again until there was a bruise forming.

“Arthur” Merlin whimpered, bucking his hips in an attempt to get some sort of friction on his leaking cock. Arthur hummed against his collar bones, pulling the shirt down his shoulder before trailing his tongue against the sharp juts of his collar bones.

Arthur pulled back and reached down to grab the hem of Merlin’s shirt, tugging it over his head and tossing it somewhere unimportant. Merlin moaned loudly as the cool air hit his bare chest, causing his nipples to harden.

Though Arthur loved teasing Merlin, loved pressing his lips against every inch of skin he could, his cock was becoming uncomfortably hard in his pants and he knew if he didn’t get some sort of friction soon he would explode.

He crawled off his husband, standing up and tugging him along as they made their way to the bedroom. Arthur picked Merlin up by the hips, Merlin’s legs instantly wrapping around his waste and their lips instantly finding each other’s again.

They stumbled to the bedroom, Arthur occasionally accidentally hitting Merlin’s back on the walls but instead ofhim crying out in pain, Merlin seemed to moan harder at the sensation and in the back of Arthur’s mind he wondered if he just found a new kink.

Reaching blindly for the light-switch, Arthur turned the lights on before walking toward the bed and gently lying Merlin on his back before standing up and walking over to the dresser with the lube and condoms stashed amongst their clothes.

When he came back, the sight of Merlin sprawled out against the bed, his chest heaving up and down rapidly, his hair messily lying across his forehead, a deep purple bruise forming on his neck and a wet stain in the crotch of his grey sweatpants was enough to make Arthur pounce back on him again, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss while he undid his belt and slid his pants off, kicking them somewhere on the floor.

He reached down and slid his fingers under the waist band of Merlin’s sweatpants, relishing the feeling of warm skin against his knuckles before tugging his pants and boxers off and throwing them on the ground with his own. The sight of Merlin’s cock, hard and leaking against his stomach made a shiver run down his spine and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He let his hands trail down Merlin’s chest again, down his stomach until he felt his hard cock against his fingers. He wrapped a strong hand around Merlin’s length, giving a few experimental tugs and groaning as Merlin’s eager moans shot straight to his groin.

“Arthur please” Merlin moaned.

“please what?” Arthur teased, sliding his thumb over the head of Merlin’s cock before reaching down to message his balls.

“Please fuck me, eat me out, do something!”

Arthur moaned, remembering the last time he had eaten Merlin out. That night had been one of the hottest, sweatiest nights and he had the best orgasm he had in his life. He can still remember the feeling of Merlin’s hole clenching around his tongue, can still remember how intoxicating Merlin had tasted.

“Fuck okay” Arthur breathed out, giving a few more tugs at his cock before flipping Merlin over onto his stomach with his ass in the air.

Arthur groaned at the sight, kneading Merlin’s cheeks between his large hands before leaning forward and pressing his face between his cheeks, breathing in the most intoxicating smell that made his knees weak.

He nosed through Merlin’s ass, planting a kiss to his balls before licking a large stripe from the base of his balls at the way to his crack. Merlin moaned louder at the sensation, the familiar feeling of heat pooling in his groin and traveling up his spine letting him know he was close.

“Arthur, fuck i’m close” Merlin whimpered. Arthur hummed, reaching between his legs and taking his own cock in his hand while messaging Merlin’s hole with his tongue. He too knew he was close and that he needed to feel Merlin around him before he came.

He licked one last large swipe, his tongue swirling around the ring of muscle then reaching out and taking the bottle of lube and a condom, slicking both him and Merlin up well before rolling the condom on and rising to his knees.

Arthur presser a soft kiss to Merlin’s cheek before taking himself in his hand and lining up with Merlin’s clenching, dripping hole. Merlin moaned even louder at the feeling of Arthur inside him, making him feel so full and loved at the same time.

Both boys panted as they waited, letting themselves adjust to the feeling that they had felt the night before.

“Arthur for gods sakes, fucking move!” Merlin wined, pushing himself back into Arthur’s body, desperate for him to just move.

Arthur complied, grabbing Merlin’s hips in a tight grip before slowly pulling out and slamming back in, Merlin letting out a surprised cry that turned into a moan as Arthur started slamming back in faster and faster until both boys were slapping against eachother filthily.

The feeling of Merlin’s warmth around him was enough to feel the familiar heat creep up his chest. He moaned loudly, adjusting himself until every thrust hit Merlin’s prostate.

“oh fuck, oh god” Merlin cried out, feeling his orgasm tipping over the edge. Just before he could come, he used his remaining strength to flip them over so he was on top, steadying himself on Arthur’s bicep before pulling off and slamming back down with a grunt, repeating over and over again until Arthur was writhing underneath him.

“Fuck you’re so hot” Arthur breathed out, husky eyes taking in the way Merlin looked above him, bouncing up and down with his head tilted back and his mouth hanging open with grunts and moans spilling from his bruised lips.

“oh shit, i’m gonna come” Arthur whined and a second later he felt himself tipping over the edge, his back arching against the bed while hiscock throbbed inside Merlin.

He was still coming when he felt Merlin clench around him, his back arched beautifully with loud curses spilling from his mouth. The sensation of Merlin’s rim clenching around him stretched Arthur’s orgasm out even longer,a continuous stream of seed flowing from his cock into the condom.

Arthur grunted as Merlin collapsed against him, both gasping for air while sweat slid down their bodies onto the cum stained sheets. They both lie there, catching their breath until Merlin squirmed uncomfortably and slowly pulled himself off Arthur’s soft cock, making him groan from overstimulation.

Merlin collapsed against him again, nuzzling his face into Arthur’s neck and sighing contently. Arthur closed his eyes and tangled their legs together, reaching up to brush Merlin’s sweaty hair away from his forehead and placing a soft kiss to his temple before falling asleep.

They still needed to clean themselves off and wash the sheets, but for now they could just cuddle up together.

***

Arthur woke with a groan, the sunlight spilling from the slightly drawn curtains hitting his eyes in just the right spot. He slowly cracked his eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking over to his sleeping husband who was still snuggled up to his side.

A fond smile creeped onto his lips as he lent forward and peppered soft kisses all over his face until he stirred.

“Arthur” Merlin groaned, desperately trying to turn over but Arthur tightened his grip, pulling him closer.

“morning baby” He smiled, pressing another lingering kiss to his lips until Merlin gave in and kissed back.

“we need to shower” Arthur said, sitting up and walking to the other side of the bed before pulling Merlin to his feet and towards the shower.

Ignoring the string of curses and grumbling behind him, he turned the tap on and got two towels out of the cupboard, reaching a hand into the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot before stepping inside and tugging his Husband with him.

Arthur smiled at the sleepy expression on his loves face, lathering up his hands before rubbing the soap all over his body, focusing mainly on his chest and stomach where the cum had dried. Merlin hummed contently, resting his forehead on Arthur’s shoulder and resting his hands on Arthur’s hips.

“don’t do that baby, you’ll make me hard again” Arthur warned as he felt Merlin’s hands slowly creep lower and lower until he was holding Arthur’s ass in his hands, messaging his cheeks.

“Merlin!” Arthur whined, already feeling his cock start to stand up. “ you better fix that”

Merlin pulled back to look at him, smiling mischievously before lowering to his knees and placing a kiss to his tip. Arthur moaned, letting his head drop backwards onto the tile and reached out to steady himself on Merlin’s shoulders, one hand gripping his shoulder while the other tangled through Merlins wet hair.

Merlin looked up at him through his eyelashes, winking before leaning forward and taking Arthur’s full length into his mouth, groaning as his dick hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck” Arthur sighed when Merlin hallowed his cheeks and began slowly bobbing his head back and forth, occasionally swirling his tongue around the tip and the vein on the underside of his dick.

Merlin hummed, the vibrations sending shocks through Arthur’s body, straight to his groin. He whimpered when he felt the familiar heat pool in his gut, slowly rising up his spine until he was tingling all over. He wanted to last longer, to enjoy the way Merlin’s lips looked around his cock but when he felt one of Merlin’s fingers circle his hole, he was done.

His body shuddered as he came, a silent cry escaping his lips and he opened his eyes just in time to see Merlin coming too as he swallowed Arthur’s load.

Merlin’s mouth slid off his cock with a sloppy pop and he smirked while wiping the corners of his mouth before standing up and connecting their lips together, shoving his tongue into Arthur’s mouth so he could taste himself.

“you drive me wild, you know?” Arthur panted, slumped against the shower wall while he came down from his high. Merlin smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Arthur’s lips before grabbing the soap and rubbing it all over his husbands toned body, returning the favor.

Later that night, the two lay curled up together on the couch under the heavy blanket, watching doctor who reruns again. This time, Arthur was on the outside of the couch while Merlin was snuggled between the back of the couch and him.

Halfway through the movie, he noticed Merlin had been quiet for a while so he looked over and smiled when he saw his lover asleep with his head tucked under Arthur’s arm.

Arthur shifted as best he could without waking him up, brushing the hair away from his forehead and pressing a lingering kiss to his temple.

“i love you, beautiful” Arthur whispered against his skin


End file.
